Will You Be Mine Tonight?
by KittyRain
Summary: Just a quick one-shot I wrote while listening to Take Me On The Floor by The Veronicas. Harry meets someone in a club, I'm sure you can guess just who it is.


**Will You Be Mine Tonight?**

**Soundtrack: ****Take Me On The Floor – The Veronicas**

Harry cast his eyes around the nightclub, knowing just who he'd find here. The bodies around him were pulsing, moving to the beat of the music that was vibrating through the floor, and his body. Lights flashing everywhere, neon colors appearing suddenly, only to move away almost instantly, creating odd patterns in the dark blackness of the crowded club. The heat of people, mixed with the obscurity surrounding him was almost suffocating, like a pressure enveloping him from all sides.

He pushed his way through the bodies, concentrating on both where his feet were going, and the destination. Everybody else seemed to be moving in slow motion, the fast and upbeat song just a distant noise. He wasn't paying attention to it or the other people in the club. He only had eyes for one person, and he knew he just had to reach them. The swirling eyes of the one person he knew would be here captivated him instantly. It would be much to cliché for him to say time seemed to stand still while he was looking to this person, but his lack of focus on anything else made everything seem to slow, the moving mass of people moving in an almost eerie calm manner, almost as if they were swaying instead of dancing with vigor.

Draco was stood near some neon lights. The long strips of color enhancing the shadows on the Blond's face and body, making him look even more ethereal than usual. Harry swallowed thickly as he made his way through the gyrating crowd. His breath seemed too loud in his ears, echoed by the thumping of his heart as he made his way over.

He knew why he was there, and by the small smile he could see on the Slytherin's face, enhanced by the light strip to his left, Draco did as well. This wasn't the first time they had met in this club. Harry had come here the previous week, due to a mixture of boredom and loneliness. He had entered the place with a small flicker of hope within him, that maybe; just maybe, he would meet someone who wouldn't care for The-Boy-Who-Lived. He had managed to find that someone. Granted, Draco Malfoy would not have honestly been Harry's first choice, but after he spotted the blond dancing, the dark haired male new he needed to speak to him, if only to trade insults while reminiscing on school days long since past. They had begun talking, not politely at first, but talking none the less, and Harry had found the man interesting, they barely knew anything about each other after leaving Hogwarts, and it was enthralling to learn things as though meeting them for the first time. As the night wore on the Gryffindor had found himself completely bewitched. He had made a promise to himself to return again, to find Draco and let him know just how he, Harry, felt.

That was his mission for tonight. He stopped in front of the blond, neither speaking for a moment. Just staring, taking in the other's appearance. Harry felt slightly light headed as he continued to stand before the Slytherin. The silence between them, although broken by the noise of the nightclub, seemed to create a tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach. His breathing flickered and faltered and his heartbeat increased slightly. He stood there, enamored by the same being that had filled his school days with hate. He knew it was wrong to feel this way about Draco, and Harry knew he should simply turn around and walk away, but something was forcing him to stay rooted to the spot.

Draco looked calm, almost too calm, but looking into his stormy grey eyes, Harry felt something flutter and become rather tremulous within him. Harry somehow knew the Slytherin was regretting the amount of time they had spent hating each other, for he was also feeling remorse over wasting years of what could possibly have been an amazing friendship, if not more.

More is what Harry wanted. He wanted Draco. Whether that was through them dating, becoming lovers, taking their relationship step by step, or simply having the blond press him tightly against the wall, and take his lips, his entire body. Harry wanted Draco to show him something other than hatred.

The Gryffindor knew he shouldn't be thinking, or feeling, this. He should be far away, perhaps at The Burrow, smiling at Ginny as they grew closer and closer, pressing gentle kisses to each other's mouths. But Harry didn't want that, he wanted the man before him, and he felt like screaming it out.

Draco smiled, lifting a hand to stroke Harry's chin in a tantalizing manner. Harry felt his insides erupt with hot fire, burning themselves away as the cool hand dropped again. "I know why you're here Harry" He said, leaning in to be heard over the music.

Harry closed his eyes at the voice practically caressing the inside of his ear and head, feeling the heat from Draco's body mix with the stifling heat of the nightclub, harry wanted Draco then and there, he didn't care they were surrounded by pulsing bodies, and that they should really find somewhere more private. He wanted Draco, and he was determined to get what he wanted. He looked into the swirling grey eyes, saying nothing. Draco leaned close again, moving Harry so he was leaning against the wall, the strips of neon lighting casting shadows over parts of Draco, but mostly bathing him in a rainbow of light, making him look both ill, and hauntingly beautiful.

Cool lips pressed against his own, and Harry felt as though his own lips were too chapped against the softness of Draco's. Harry felt as though he had died, and he probably would have thought it a possibility if it weren't for the burning fire within him, sparking a passion he didn't know he possessed.

Draco pulled away, and Harry almost followed him, not wanting the kiss to end just yet, but as he looked into the Slytherin's smiling face, and allowed his hand to be taken, he knew complaining over the end of the kiss would be stupid and childish. Nobody complained at the loss of a touch if they knew more would follow.

He followed Draco out of the club preparing himself both for the side-long Apparition he knew he would be taking, and also the night ahead, where Draco would set him alight, and kill him with his touch as Harry got what he had been craving for a while. Tonight he would be happy, much happier then he ever would be had he stayed with Ginny, and despite the cliché, Harry Potter was, for once, looking forward to his future.


End file.
